Shiori's misunderstanding
by Alice-chi XXX Airis
Summary: Basically, Elsie caused a misunderstanding to Shiori and it ended up really sad for Keima. I'd love to be in his situation though... I have a sweet tooth.


**1.0 At home**

"Elsie! Today there's a game fair at the next town, I need to rush there so create a dummy with your raiment to cover for me in class, bye- " Keima sprinted full throttle out of the house before he finished his words.

But Elsie was in a dilemma as there was a fitness test today, and she did not know how to make the dummy run...!

_Elsie : Mou...Kami-nii-sama wa baka! And he just rushed off like that... what am I supposed to do?! _

**1.1 In class **

Elsie laid flat on her table, exhausting herself to come up with an idea.

"Invisibility... no... Arghh... then should I ask Haqua for help...? Ermm... The illusion magic I learned from Haqua recently...? But that's still a little hard for me... But this is an emergency...! "

Running out of ideas fast, Elsie decided to take Keima's place for his fitness test, then rush back for her turn.

**1.2 Fitness test - field**

"Next, KEIMA KATSURAGI!" Kodama's voice was raised intentionally.

He was the substitute fitness teacher for that day as the teacher was absent... or so he says, as many think that he requested to substitute just to pick on Keima.

"Hai!" A suspicious enthusiastic voice ripped Kodama's smug look off.

Kodama was stunned by this unusual behavior for a second before blowing the whistle and starting the timer. Of course, Elsie's poor disguise of Keima was not discovered by anyone as they were only humans.

Elsie ran with all her might, not realizing that this behavior was really unlike the Games-obsessed Keima, and finished running with average speed.

Of course, she was still faster than Keima.

Kodama eyed 'Keima' suspiciously, but could not do anything about his suspicion.

When Kodama shifted his attention elsewhere, Elsie quickly ran to a corner and took off the disguise, waiting for her turn to be called.

**1.3 Lunch **

"Haaahh... That was tiring..." She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Elsie wanted a break and Yakisoba bread, but that was impossible... She still had to get Keima's game books from the 'lost and found' corner in the library for him.

As one has to go personally to retrieve things from the 'lost and found', Elsie reapplied her disguise.

She got up reluctantly, heading to the library.

**1.4 In the library**

Elsie was walking along the tables, heading to the 'lost and found' of the library.

Her gaze wandered idly, and landed on a small object, sitting alone on the empty tables. As she recognized it as a rainbow coloured candy left on the table, her eyes lit up. She was a little hungry, but most importantly, after the previous tiring half of the day, she was craving for sweet things.

Elsie was deciding whether to take the candy for herself or take it to the 'lost and found', when she heard a sound. She turned around, and spotted Shiori from the corner of her eyes.

Elsie walked towards Shiori who was hiding behind the bookshelf, watching 'Keima'.

Shiori was flustered and dropped some of her books when she noticed that 'Keima' was walking towards her.

"A-Ahh, Keima-kun..! No... I mean..! K-Katsunaji..!.No,Urgh... K-Katsuragi-san...?" She stammered

_Shiori's : D-Does Keima-kun like sweet things ...? Errr... T-Then should I g-give some to him next time? What kind of sweets does he like? I'll look for some books on this later...! Ahh wait! I should probably return his books first! But it's weird to purposely retrieve them just to return it to him right? Then what am I doing?! But I'm holding the books already! It's too late... _

"Ano... Shiomiya-san? Moshi moshi?" Elsie waved her hands in front of Shiori, in an attempt to wake her from her daze.

Shiori snapped out of her thoughts, before quickly passing the books to 'Keima' and hurrying off, leaving Elsie puzzled.

**1.5 after lunch **

"Kami-nii-sama wa hidoi! How can you leave me to deal with the fitness test... I had to run two times...!" Elsie grumbled to Keima as he came back from the game fair.

"Quit grumbling, you useless demon should at least help sometimes." Keima spoke while clearing his games on his PFP with zero obstacles.

"So, did anything else happen?"

"Ehh? Umm... No, but Shoimiya-san was a little weird today..."

"Shiori? I don't think there's any problem but I'll check after school just in case."

Class passes as usual, with Keima playing his PFP while pissing Hodama off cluelessly.

**1.6 after school **

Keima was walking towards the library, with Elsie tagging along.

He heard a familiar voice, a little out of breath, calling him.

"...Kat...-Katsuragi-kun!" Based on the honorifics and her voice, Keima immediately recognized the speaker to be Shiori.

_Keima : But... what is she doing here? She's normally supposed to be at the library... Hey hey, don't go triggering random flags on your own! I have a bad feeling..._

Keima's gamer's senses told him to escape, or maybe it was just natural instincts.

Shiori ran towards Keima, holding a container tightly with both hands.

"K-Katsuragi-kun, I-I've heard that you like sweets, and I h-happened to have some, so please accept it!" She lowered her head as she was speaking, as if in extreme embarrassment.

_Keima_ _:_ _But I hate sweet things! Who told her something like that? But I can't reject her too..._

"Katsuragi... -kun...?" As if sensing his hesitation, she asked.

"Arrghhh! I'll just have to eat that!"

Pushing down his dislikes and frustration, he took some sweets and gobbled them down.

"D-Do you like them...?" Shiori asked hopefully.

"...I like them, I love them so much...! They... are... really.. de... licious..." Keima was green by the time he finished saying that.

Shiori's face brightened up. "Ahh, is that so? I'll bring more next time...!"

Hearing this, our very unfortunate main protagonist fainted, with foam bubbling at his mouth...

The END.


End file.
